


High Noon

by albawrites



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albawrites/pseuds/albawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Twisted Fate made amends with Graves in Bilgewater, there was a time he and Yasuo traveled together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Noon

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: Mature. Explicit sex is involved.  
> DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are owned by the author, simply written for amusement and the fact that I wasn't satisfied with the lack of stories regarding either of these champions.  
> NOTE: Technically this is within the "On the Way to Piltover" continuity, but neither is necessary to read to comprehend the other.

If there's one thing that Runeterra can count on in its economy, it's the amount of businesses dedicated to the consumption of alcohol. No matter how grim or how glad things may look, patrons will be drawn to them in search of a way to be merry or drown their sorrows. On the outskirts of Demacia, there is such a tavern; small, humble, and it probably has a catchy name if one took the time to look at the sign. 

Yasuo hadn't, notably. 

It's an interesting combination for him, living life in a search while also being on the run. Interesting, of course, not meaning _good_ , necessarily. At the moment, he's given himself some reprieve, paying attention to the drink before him while seated at the corner of the bar.

It's supposedly imported from Ionia, and he's not entirely convinced that's true. Even the lesser known pubs there had better than this, but Yasuo is not someone who's going to argue. It tastes watered down, less of a sting than he'd like and a lot less smooth. 

Still, a drink's a drink.

What he hadn't been counting on was company of the non-hostile variation. Someone is sitting next to him, and by the smell of it he's also been drinking. Yasuo cautiously peers out of the corner of his eye, glancing over him.

He's vaguely familiar with Twisted Fate. The man's always had a cocky way about him, and the way he always smiles like he knows something is a bit bothersome. Suffice it to say, he would not be Yasuo's first pick to trust someone. Not that the list is very long, anyway. Right now, Fate is smirking, but it looks lazy. That seems understandable, considering he's probably inebriated to hell.

"Yasuo. Lookin' well," Twisted Fate drawls, tapping his fingers on the bar as a silent indication for more. The bartender obliges him.

"And you're looking thirsty," Yasuo says wryly.

Fate pours himself a glass from a bottle labeled _Skull-Krakken Rum_. Amusing name, probably Bilgewater. "Figured we both do," he muses. "Feel like makin' a wager?"

"With _you._ " Yasuo peers at him.

"Relax, no card games." Twisted Fate grins. "Wouldn't be in your interest anyway, would it? Nah, I figured I'd set a bet that I could out drink you."

Admittedly, that does sound more appealing than any amount of flashy cards and loaded dice that Fate could throw at him. A game centered around alcohol makes him consider. Still, he knows it's not wise to gamble with someone like Twisted Fate. He's a mischievous trickster, a thief, and manipulative. It wouldn't be an honest game.

As he contemplates and prepares to decline, Twisted Fate gives a small sigh and sips from his glass. "I'm gonna assume no. Just as well. Guess what they say in Bilgewater is true."

It's a bait if he's ever seen one. Yasuo raises a brow at him.

"Ionians can't handle their drink." Twisted Fate looks at him deliberately, grinning broadly before he finishes the contents of his cup.

Logically, he knows that this man is goading him into the challenge, one that when played fair should be easy enough to beat. Yasuo _knows better_ , but he's also a man of pride. He forms his own smirk as he peers at the swindler.

"All right, Fate. What's the wager?" Yasuo asks.

Twisted Fate smiles, still terribly confident. "Loser picks up the tab. Simple, ain't it?"

"Then count me in, I suppose."

"That's the spirit." A tap is given to the bar. "A second glass here, please an' thank you."

It's not entirely unpleasant, actually. To Twisted Fate, this is another game, and his grin never wavers as he pours the rum into the glasses. It's not Yasuo's preferred type of drink, but right now he has no complaints, not when he wins. In all actuality, this is almost borderline fun, or the closest he's reached in quite sometime since he'd been on the run from Ionia. Both men remain steady, his face indifferent while Twisted Fate's aura is still exuding his smug confidence.

Yasuo counts the minutes, and about maybe ten roll by as they go in. It's somewhat impressive, but he doesn't show any change in his demeanor. Neither of them really do. His senses are somewhat dulled, but Yasuo is certain he can hold his blade, and that's all that matters right now.

The door in the tavern swings open suddenly, banging against the wall. The men who step inside hardly look like they're of the upstanding sort, sneers on their faces as they strut in. They aren't Ionian, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't be here for Yasuo necessarily.

Twisted Fate glances over his shoulder, then lets out a chuckle before he downs the contents of his glass. He turns and speaks with familiarity, "Well, if it ain't Hammond. Just in time to settle my tab."

The man in front, presumably Hammond, doesn't pause. He swings his fist sharply, and it cracks against Twisted Fate's jaw, the knuckles striking across his face and leaving a red mark that promises a bruise later on. "Cheating river rat," Hammond growls, spitting at Twisted Fate's feet.

Twisted Fate licks his lower lip, leaving no sign that he's bothered by the blood beading where it's been split. He lets out a sigh. "Y'still lost," he says, laid back despite the situation and curiously not defending himself from the accusation of cheating. "Which means I'm waitin' on the money you owe to help pay for my friend here. I was generous enough to wait for you instead of demanding it then and there."

 _Friend._ That's an overly familiar term for Yasuo.

That also means, apparently, the rage filled eyes glaring at Twisted Fate are now drawn to Yasuo, sizing him up. Immediately, Yasuo realizes what Twisted Fate has done; he's used familiar terminology to force him to be included.

Before Hammond can throw a meaty fist or attempt to stab him with a crooked knife, Yasuo springs smoothly into action. He doesn't quite draw his sword entirely, instead slamming the hilt into the man's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Calmly from behind, Twisted Fate watches the whole thing unfold, and he's sipping from his glass again as he observes the situation. Not very helpful. Yasuo scowls before he'a turning, spinning around to jab the sheathe into another's throat, causing him to choke before he's using his ankle to trip him.

Yasuo only pauses when he sees a card flit by his head with a streak of red to it, and it explodes against the third man's knee. It causes the final man to buckle and snarl out in pain, clearly too distracted to pursue a further skirmish.

"Nice shot," Yasuo muses at Twisted Fate.

The thief finishes his drink. "I was aimin' for his chest." Twisted Fate slides off his stool and kneels down by Hammond while the man is trying to catch his breath. Quick hands move over to Hammond's pockets before he discovers a pouch, and the card sharp grins before he's depositing coins to the bar.

It doesn't seem wise to wait for the men to catch their second wind. Regardless of whether or not Yasuo explains his situation, he bitterly already knows that they'll attack him again and undoubtedly Twisted Fate will ensure that he's forced to cooperate to protect himself. He sincerely doubts that the bar staff will have any second thoughts about him _escorting_ them out, anyway.

In one smooth stroke, he slides out his sword, and whips around sharply. A whirlwind rolls through the middle of the floor, throwing them out of the tavern. He glances to his left, nodding to the barmaid who doesn't seem to know how to react just yet, and he steps forward to calmly shut the door.

When he turns around, Twisted Fate is leaning against the bar, his smug smile remaining on his face. 

"You cheat a man out of his money and trick him to attack me so I could defend you." Yasuo sighs and shrugs, showing his exasperation. "I don't know if I'm impressed or angry with you."

"You'd be surprised how many times I get that kinda reaction outta people." Twisted Fate chuckles. "I got one last favor t'ask anyway, then I'll make it up to you."

That curious a lift of Yasuo's brow. Frankly, it seems like a very bad idea to remain in this man's company, but Twisted Fate also certainly could have left all of the thugs to him if he wanted to. Granted, maybe he's simply motivated by money -- that seems more likely -- but Fate has never quite struck him as completely heartless, either. Certainly a far cry from being trustworthy, but Yasuo has met more despicable men.

Noticing that Yasuo is mulling his options over, Twisted Fate smiles, his swagger and confidence never dissipating despite how intoxicated he is. "Give me a hand up to my room, an' you can stay the night. Should you like. Figure you don't have many places to go."

Yasuo doesn't see the point of arguing that. He's a man on the run, and has been for sometime. That's not much of a secret. On one hand, he's irritable that Twisted Fate manipulated the situation into his favor. On the other hand, he supposes he could stand to actually have a roof over his head that he doesn't have to pay for.

Eventually, he offers his arm, and Twisted Fate's smile somehow widens, downright coy. "There we are. Why thank you." His hand hooks into Yasuo's elbow, relying on him to even out his walk.

It's a short trek upstairs, and once they reach the top, Twisted Fate is unlocking one of the doors before gesturing inside. The interior looks surprisingly cozy, considering the unremarkable shape the rest of the tavern is in. It's not large, but the wide bed and other furnishings aren't in poor condition or unclean. To him, it's not a bad place to stay for a night, when he'd been used to dirt and grass on his back for months now.

"Now then." Despite how intoxicated Fate is, Yasuo can feel the other man's mouth next to his ear, his breath warm and causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. That, he expects, is on purpose. Quickly, he finds his hands seizing Twisted Fate by the shoulders to put a stop to this. He only earns a chuckle from the thief. "Why so tense, quickdraw? Figured I'd show my gratitude."

"You're drunk," Yasuo points out helpfully.

Fate grins, trailing his fingertips over Yasuo's chest. The warrior is quick to brush off the contact. "Yeah, but my judgement ain't impaired from our little contest from before."

It's not that he considers Fate unattractive; quite far away from that, actually. His charisma is impressive, and Fate has always swaggered in a way that was alluring to most people, regardless of their gender _or_ race. Whenever he feels like it, Fate can be incredibly charming to others and knows when to tug the odds into his favor. Yasuo may not know him well, but he knows enough to make that determination about him.

Right now, it's a matter of decent decision making.

Yasuo lifts a brow at him, forming a wry smile. "If you can make that offer in the morning, then we'll see."

"That a deal?"

"That depends on how hungover you're going to be."

Fate presses his fingers against his forehead, chuckling as he shakes his head. "What a gentleman you are," Twisted Fate muses. "All right."

"Then I think right now, you're going to want the bed instead of sex, Fate."

"So considerate." Twisted Fate's amused smile remains as he's helped to sitting on the edge of the mattress. 

Thankfully, the gambler seems to be complying. There's a bit of temptation, but Yasuo isn't about to make that kind of decision while he still remembers to be sensible. Once he's certain Fate is laying down, the swordsman settles himself into a nearby chair and leans back.

In the dimness of the room, he can see Twisted Fate's eyes, a soft blue glow, setting him apart from most men. Whatever Fate is thinking, Yasuo doesn't imagine it's with any kind of clarity or reasonable decision-making. He convinces himself to not meet Fate's gaze, and glances away quietly, closing his eyes.

 

-=-=-

 

When Yasuo wakes up, his head is pounding. Hardly a surprise, and neither is the crick in his neck, but it's still a nice change of pace in comparison to what he's used to, which is nothing but the wilderness for company. As he blinks awake, he frowns a little, almost puzzled at the warmth around his shoulders before he realizes it's a blanket that's been draped over him.

Across the table is Twisted Fate, looking more sober as he works on a mug of coffee.

"The way you snore, I'm shocked nobody's found you yet," Fate muses wryly before he has another drink. He offers the mug, but Yasuo shakes his head.

"Surprised you stuck around and didn't foot me the bill," Yasuo replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who? Me?" In faux offense, Fate clutches his chest over where his heart is. "Why, I never." He grins and shakes his head. "Nah, now... you and I have a bargain. One I'm particularly interested in seeing through. No sense in ditching you. Not that you could pay for it anyway. Vagabonds don't have much in their purse."

"Awfully considerate of you." That does earn a raised brow from Yasuo, but he supposes that if Fate was still inclined to their agreement, he doesn't see why not. For a moment, he truly wonders the last time he'd been involved with anyone -- physically, anyway. Has it really been ages? Ever since he was blamed for the death of his master?

Ever since, all he could think about was trying to live, trying to survive, and trying to find the one truly responsible. Luxuries, for awhile, were not things he could afford, literally or figuratively. Granted, Fate clearly gets something out of it as well; physical pleasure seems enough for him, and Yasuo can work with that. 

Twisted Fate breaks the silence with, "If it's not somethin' your interested in, I can rescind it, quickdraw. No harm done."

"I'm pretty sure I said if you could make the offer in the morning, I'd take you up on it," Yasuo says, forming a smirk. "Wouldn't mind seeing what those hands of yours can do."

A low chuckle escapes Twisted Fate and the thief shakes his head a moment as he removes his hat. "Well. If we've gotten the courtesies out of the way, then."

The headache hasn't really faded, but Yasuo can't be certain when he'll have another opportunity to just _have_ something pleasant. He pushes it out of mind, as much as he can, and he's pushing himself out of the chair. It's not a long distance to go, not when Fate is grinning and meeting him halfway. When their lips meet, Yasuo presses in firmly, determined to take this and hold onto it for as long as he can afford to. 

True to his expectation, Twisted Fate's hands are quick and clever, already finding a way to help remove the armor strapped to his arm, feeling the weight drop as it clatters to the floor. Yasuo nips his lower lip before pressing back into the kiss. If the split lip that Twisted Fate earned last night bothers him now he shows no signs of it, sighing into Yasuo's mouth instead, encouraging him. Fingers are raising and hesitantly combing into the gambler's hair, finding it surprisingly silky and smooth. Against his lips, he can feel Twisted Fate humming, pleased and proud of himself. Yasuo turns his fingers, winding a bit of hair into them as he tugs at his hair slightly. It doesn't discourage Fate; it only makes him grunt, interested as he presses harder into the kiss.

Yasuo will keep a mental note of that. Interesting.

Smooth fingertips are trailing over Yasuo's chest, idly tracing over the several little scars that litter his body. There's plenty for Fate to distract himself with, and the contact is pleasant enough to keep from any unfortunate reminders. Yasuo growls softly, opening his mouth to press his tongue against the bottom of Fate's lip. It earns a low chuckle against him before the thief is returning the favor, tilting his head and inviting the other man. The swordsman takes it, his tongue slipping by his lips, and Yasuo can feel Fate's fingernails lightly drag down his chest before resting at his hips.

Twisted Fate is guided to the bed, slowly pressed down as Yasuo moves his mouth to his throat, earning a pleased sigh from the gambler as he tips his head back. Yasuo nips at the skin exposed for him, pressing his tongue against Fate's pulse, feeling it. His hands touch Fate's vest, recognizing the material almost immediately as fine Ionian silk. It makes him pause a moment, but Yasuo is here now with Fate; there's no sense in getting distracted by his homeland. Instead, he's quick to unbutton it and undress the other man. Better to be rid of it as soon as possible.

"Hmm." A sharp smile forms on Twisted Fate's lips as he looks down curiously at Yasuo, squirming to help him remove pieces of clothing. For a moment, it seems like Fate is content under him, waiting patiently as Yasuo throws his pants to the floor. 

The gambler is more slippery than Yasuo first pegged him: long, thin legs come up and hook around Yasuo's waist, and Twisted Fate is flipping the both of them over so that he's sitting on Yasuo's hips, slowly grinding down on top of him. Yasuo hisses between his teeth and grabs onto Fate's hips. "Comfortable up there?"

"Oh, definitely." Twisted Fate chuckles and helps Yasuo out of the remainder of his clothing. "Not too heavy for you, am I?"

"Not in the slightest." After kicking off his pants, Yasuo is grinning in return, cupping the other man's ass in his palms and squeezing firmly. 

It's a good moment to gaze over Fate, and Yasuo looking over the naked body in front of him. By comparison, Twisted Fate doesn't have nearly as many scars; a few clean lines are here and there, undoubtedly from less-than-pleased individuals from across Runeterra who don't find the cheating very charming. Fate is otherwise unmarred and obviously takes great care in his appearance, slender and lean. Between his thighs, Fate is already half-hard, his interest less than subtle. 

When Yasuo looks up at his face again, Fate is grinning, the look in his eyes certainly confident and smug. "Likin' what you see, I take it," Twisted Fate remarks.

"A little hard not to." Yasuo brushes his fingers against the other man's cock, and Fate grunts as he shifts his hips forward at the light contact.

"Mm, good." Fate braces a hand against Yasuo's chest. "You keep on admiring a moment more, quickdraw."

That does make him a bit curious, but he complies, keeping a hand resting on Twisted Fate's rear and raising his other to slide up the flat stomach in front of him. Fate is lifting himself up just slightly by the knees, revealing a bottle of lubrication in his hand. Yasuo raises a brow, tempted to ask _where_ , precisely, he was keeping that, but finds he's more interested in seeing what Fate is going to do. With an air of cool confidence, Fate is smiling down at him, keeping steady eye contact as he starts to coat his fingers in the liquid. Yasuo tilts his head, brushing his thumb along a nipple; it earns a soft noise from the more slender man, then Fate lets out a small chuckle before he's starting to reach back with his fingers.

Ah. All right.

With interest, Yasuo watches Fate start to finger himself with ease, two slipping inside. Fate sighs, tipping his head back as he spreads out his legs a little more, clearly making a show of it -- and it's _definitely_ working as he watches Twisted Fate draw his hand back slowly before he's pressing his fingers back in again. It's difficult to not imagine how it must feel, and the thought of having Twisted Fate around him right now and the snug fit that would be waiting for him. If he hadn't gotten hard before, he definitely is now.

Fate is hell of a tease. Yasuo squeezes his hips before he's wrapping his hand around the base of the other man's cock, giving it one slow tug. It makes him jerk with a groan, and he feels the way the gambler shivers against him.

"Fate," Yasuo says, rolling his thumb over the tip of the length. A hushed gasp is emitted, and the thief twitches over him again before laughing quietly and shaking his head.

"If you want it, be a gentleman and ask."

So it's going to be like that. Yasuo holds his breath for a moment, steeling himself before he's leaning up close. A hand combs through Twisted Fate's hair and Yasuo is growling against his ear, "Fate. Would you let me fuck you, _please._ "

He can feel how Twisted Fate shudders before he's shifting, pulling his fingers out finally before he's gently pressing Yasuo back down by the shoulders. "Absolutely," he promises, grinning. "I'll give you a ride."

Thankfully, his hand is still slick with the lubricant, and Fate is coating him. That _alone_ feels marvelous, the oily fingers working over Yasuo's cock, but he's able to tense up and remain still for him to work. Twisted Fate smiles down at him and shifts his weight; Yasuo grips his hips to help guide him down. There's barely any contact, but he can feel the tip of himself press up against the other man, and he shudders as he waits for Fate to sink down.

When he does, Yasuo doesn't hold back: he moans, fingers digging into Fate's skin as he waits for him to take this at his pace. Despite how easily Twisted Fate prepared himself, it's still incredibly tight, and the way Fate grips him is very snug. It's a struggle to remain patience, but Yasuo can endure easily as he watches the other man work his way down. Twisted Fate's eyes are half-lidded as he concentrates, head tipped back just slightly as he breathes, taking his time.

Eventually when their hips do meet, Fate lets out a breath he'd been holding while Yasuo groans, twitching under him as he's completely sheathed into the other man. Moments like these are so damned few and far in between that Yasuo gives himself a moment of just watching Fate: there's a light sheen of sweat on his body, his lips parted as he pants and concentrates on rolling his hips, grinding down on top of the swordsman. Some strands of hair is sticking to his neck and cheek, and right at this moment he's willing to admit how incredible Fate looks right in this moment.

Yasuo jerks up sharply, gritting his teeth as he works up and Twisted Fate shudders over him. The grip around Yasuo's cock tightens for a moment, and he revels in the sensation before he's bucking up again into the other man, letting himself have this. He can't remember the last time he's had something this good, this pleasurable, and he thinks it was more than worth getting rid of the men Fate had cheated. Fingers twitch over Fate's skin, finding himself buried into how much he does want this.

"Fate," he hisses at him, and Yasuo is sitting up abruptly, pressing Fate's back against the headboard of the bed. It gives him some leverage to fuck him, and Twisted Fate is _far_ from being quiet, yelling out and hooking his legs around Yasuo tightly, encouraging him to drive into him. Yasuo obliges, breathing against his neck as he works into him, determined to have this.

For a moment, his eyes lock with Twisted Fate's and it startles him. There's always been some sort of glow to them that he never entirely understood, maybe something to do with the native magic he has. When he looks into them now, there's a certain flare to them. Yet, it's not that in particular that pushes him over the edge. It's what he sees in him, how much Fate is enjoying himself, and the momentary loss of the self-assured, cocky trait he carries with him.

Yasuo jerks against him, a shiver passing down his spine as he finishes. He gives another sharp roll of his hips, and Twisted Fate quivers against him, sighing as he comes, squeezing tightly over Yasuo's cock.

Wordlessly, he presses his lips against Fate's, not thinking about it clearly. Fate is still a moment before he presses into it, breathing out slowly through his nose. Yasuo reaches up, brushing back some of his hair.

"Hmm. Bargain fulfilled?" Twisted Fate murmurs against his mouth.

Right.

And so it has been.

 

-=-=-

 

For the most part afterward, it had been Twisted Fate talking. Maybe it's to fill the silence, or he likes to hear himself that much. Either way, he's coerced Yasuo the join him in the bath, and he finds himself sitting in thought as he absently scrubs himself, decidedly not interested in trying to remember when he'd had a real bath and not a moment by a stream, pond, or river. 

"Quickdraw," he hears Fate say, low and curious. Yasuo glances up, and the thief is inviting himself into his lap. Instinctively, he puts his hands onto Twisted Fate's hips, knowing he has no desire to push him off. "You with me here?"

"I really shouldn't stay in one place for long," Yasuo says, and that's not untrue but it's a fine excuse as well.

"Fancy that. True for me too."

That's hard not to know. There are endless rumors about Twisted Fate, how he must have betrayed his old partner and how _much_ Graves wants to kill him. It's hard not to know, and how many people will be quick to believe what they hear. Yasuo remains wary enough, but he can't commit himself to passing words when he knows what harm they can do. 

Wordlessly, Fate is reaching up, working Yasuo's ponytail undone. He doesn't stop him, and Yasuo's eyes close for a moment when he feels Twisted Fate touch it. A laugh is pressed against his ear, and Yasuo does not want to think about how the sound rings pleasantly down to the base of his cock. "Hell, that's as thick as a paintbrush," Fate says, amused. "When's the last time you combed this mop?"

"You make it sound like I have time," Yasuo says with a sigh, remaining still as Fate works his fingers through his hair.

"Right, what with you needing to be on the move an' all. About that. Assuming you're in a mood for another proposition."

Curious, Yasuo opens his eyes and looks at the thief. "If it's more sex--"

"Could be." Fate smiles sharply at him. "Look, I got places to be and so do you. Way I see it, we could both benefit for a time. We can go in the same direction for a time. Can't tell me that ain't tempting, having a little company. Hell, when's the last time you could afford a bed on your own?"

Yasuo cannot argue that point, but he considers. What is it exactly that Twisted Fate is benefiting out of this besides the sex, or is it that alone? He gets the feeling that he's missing something, and he considers asking but knows the information is obscured for a reason.

"Ionian soldiers aren't exactly done pursuing me," Yasuo points out.

Fate shrugs. "As if I ain't ever been on the run from the law myself."

"And what'll you do while I'm on my own search?"

"Always somebody who wants to try their luck in a game of cards." Twisted Fate chuckles, reaching down from Yasuo's scalp to cup his chin. "This isn't a bad set up. Way I see it, we both benefit."

From what, Yasuo is still trying to determine. Something urged Fate to drink as hard as he did last night, and now he's invested in Yasuo's company. He doubts he'll get the truth now.

But, maybe later.

"Well, who am I to stop you?" Yasuo says airily. "We should leave in the next hour. I've spent enough time here as it is."

"I'd say that's about enough time for round two," Fate responds, grinning widely.

That he can't argue. Yasuo tightens his grip on the other man's hips, tugging him closer.

For now, they can definitely both benefit, as he says.


End file.
